scottfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Dunne's Angry Mob (video game)
Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob Developer Blue Tongue Entertainment Vicarious Visions (DS, GBA) Publisher THQ SD-129 Productions Fox Interactive Paramount Pictures Released February 8, 2005 March 18, 2005 Modes Single-Player, Multiplayer Ratings T (Teen) 12+ (PAL) Platforms PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance Genre Action-Adventure, Platformer Media CD, DVD, Nintendo optical disc, cartridge Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob (often promoted as Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob: The Video Game) is a platforming video game based on the 2005 animated film of the same name. Developed by Blue Tongue Entertainment, published by THQ, and distributed by SD-129 Productions, Fox Interactive and Paramount Pictures, it was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, and Game Boy Advance on February 8, 2005 in North America, and on March 18, 2005 in Europe. The Game Boy Advance version was also released on a Twin Pack cartridge bundled with The Heroes of Scott Dunne in 2006. Gameplay The player plays as Scott Dunne and can play as the friends in co-op to defeat Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen. The player will also be able to customize Scott Dunne and the friends. It includes cutscenes from the movie, and each clip is based on a level, e.g. running away from the giant rock. Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. In the cutscenes, before the levels began, Scott Dunne lives in a boring life at his house in The City of SD-129 with Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman. He wants to think of something, but when a message from his nemesis, Metal Scott Dunne, appeared on his computer, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Scott Dunne's Imaginary World. So Scott Dunne had to enter a portal, which Carrotman built, to the Osmosis Jones universe to see Osmosis Jones, who saw Metal Scott Dunne and her evil friends, Thrax, B3, Mr. Waternoose, Randall Boggs, Commander Lyle Rourke, Helga Sinclair, Satan, Clayton, the cast of MSD-129 Summer Camp, and Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy from Spongebob Squarepants taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the Osmosis Jones universe, the Bananas in Pyjamas universe, Atlantis universe, the South Park universe, the Tarzan universe, the Spongebob Squarepants universe, and worst of all, Scott Dunne's imaginary world. Following Scott Dunne through the portal to his workshop, Osmosis Jones meets B1, the Teddies (which were B1's minions), B2, Stan, Tigger, Eric Cartman, Kyle, and Scott Dunne created his team called "SD-129". Together, the friends go through a portal to Scott Dunne's imaginary world and must save it to defeat Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen, who are ruling Scott Dunne's world. When they arrive at an old desert at Scott Dunne's world, they suddenly got captured in cages by Metal Scott Dunne and her minions. At the MSD-129Enterprises, Metal Scott Dunne's staff cheer after she caught Scott Dunne and the friends. Later, Scott Dunne and his friends were locked up in the dungeon of MSD-129 Enterprises. Then B1's minions had an idea to trick Metal Scott Dunne by pretending to serve her, but Scott Dunne won't let them because he says that Scott Dunne is "one of the worst people we know." However, the Teddies ignored and got out of the dungeon and into the entrance hall and saw Metal Scott Dunne. One of the Teddies said that they want to "work" here. Metal Scott Dunne told them that they all have to work as janitors. Suddenly, the Teddies zapped Metal Scott Dunne with the Lipstick Taser and the friends escaped. However, Scott Dunne accidentally steps into a pool of invisible super glue and cannot get out of it. Later, Metal Scott Dunne hires a guy named Saddam Hussein to track down the friends, but the friends dress up as ninjas and hide in front of the windows, meaning that Ninh is "lying" to Metal Scott Dunne and she fired him. Then Scott Dunne, who is not wearing socks, shoes, and his glasses, returns and Osmosis Jones gave him a pair of glasses, shoes, and socks. Meanwhile in the real world, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman worries about Scott Dunne. Carrotfather gets Carrotman's PhotoReal 2000 to load a picture of Scott Dunne, but nothing happened. Carrotman said that Scott Dunne would be brave without the trio. Back at Scott Dunne's world, Scott Dunne and the friends were planning to build their own city called SD-129City, but there were cactuses and thorns anywhere, and Scott Dunne said they should get the water supply from the cactuses. However, Scott Dunne gets hurt from the cactuses and thorns, and Osmosis Jones takes prickles off Scott Dunne's back and holds hands together. Scott Dunne asked Osmosis Jones if she wants to hug him, but Osmosis Jones disagrees because they were too young. Scott Dunne would marry her if he asked Carrotman to make a clone out of him. Back at the real world, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman orders pizza and sends one of them to the portal for Scott Dunne and the pizza box fell off the sky. Scott Dunne then had an idea to build a pizza restaurant called "Pizza Hut", while Amy would say that they can watch satellite television programming with the satellite dish on their own high-definition television. However, Osmosis Jones told Scott Dunne that his pizza restaurant has the same name as "Pizza Hut" and they should call it "SD-129Pizza" instead. Later, Saddam Hussein, who was fired from MSD-129 Enterprises before, arrives to ask his questions about hating some stuff, but Scott Dunne and Saddam Hussein started to fight each other, then Saddam Hussein kicked him in the chest, and finally Osmosis Jones kicked Saddam's butt and face. Saddam Hussein gets upset when he got hurt and went back to his home in the real world to recover his face. Scott Dunne and the friends take a break for the night. The next day, the group encounter a giant ball-shaped rock. Scott Dunne, B1, the Teddies, and the others make it safely, but Osmosis Jones struggles, about to get ran over. Scott Dunne rescues her, almost got run over. When the friends almost reach the mountain, the group met Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen. However, Cleveland Brown, who lived at a cave on the mountain of Scott Dunne's imaginary world, appeared and joins Scott Dunne and the friends to chase Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen down the mountain and into the MSD-129 Enterprises building but Metal Scott Dunne traps Cleveland Brown, Scott Dunne, and the friends with her working Rube Goldberg-like mouse trap with a bigger cage, telling that Scott Dunne, Cleveland Brown, and the friends won't be arrested until Christmas Day. Disguised as a Baa Baa Sheep clone, Lulu freed Scott Dunne and the friends in their cages and lets them go to the bathroom. In the boy's bathroom, Amy pulls out a screwdriver and unscrews the boys' bathroom vent cover while Scott Dunne takes out a ladder from his backpack. Scott Dunne and his male friends members went inside the vent, and they took the female friends members to escape. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen before they battle. After the battle, the friends set up some bombs all around and inside MSD-129 Enterprises, as Thomas the Tank Engine appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the MSD-129 Enterprises building and it exploded into a million of pieces. After the building exploded, there was a glitch that occurred after the destruction of the MSD-129 Enterprises building. This glitch made the scene changed its animation style and technique from hand-drawn/traditional animation into computer-generated imagery (CGI). The friends cheered when this happened. Although the Teddies are able to foil Metal Scott Dunne's plan and destroy MSD-129 Enterprises, Scott Dunne cannot stay in his Imaginary World and is forced to confess that he had to get home for Christmas, leaving and disappointing the others who feel used by him. When Scott Dunne went to the portal to the real world to get home, he is lost in a snow. Very tired and hungry, Scott Dunne struggles to get home and ends up getting covered in snow. The next day on Christmas Day, however, Scott Dunne hears Osmosis Jones' voice and wakes up, seeing his house, and realizing he made it. When Scott Dunne went home, his father, Comic Book Guy, his girlfriend, Meghan Trainor, his stepbrother, Milhouse, and his two stepsisters, Sherri and Terri, walk over to Scott Dunne and say they were so worried about him, and so does Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman. Scott Dunne opened his Christmas presents where he got a brand new computer. Comic Book Guy puts the computer to Scott Dunne's room, and Scott Dunne enjoys it. Back in the Imaginary World, B1 confirms Osmosis Jones' suspicions when he believes that a story tells about Metal Scott Dunne, who somehow found Scott Dunne's information about hating Metal Scott Dunne and her friends on the internet with his location. Also in the story, Metal Scott Dunne hijacked the portal and plans on divorcing her band Finger Eleven she could start MSD-129 Enterprises. They also learn that the Teddies had known the truth about MSD-129 Enterprises before. Upon realizing Metal Scott Dunne's story, the group is then ambushed by Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen and they took them to MSD-129Jail, which is a mixture of a normal prison and Metal Scott Dunne's live tour. Later that night in the real world, Scott Dunne prays to God that he could return to his Imaginary World, and rejoin the friends to defeat Metal Scott Dunne someday. Amy and the other Teddiesexit a portal and convince Scott Dunne, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman to rescue the friends. Scott Dunne wanted to ask Carrotman to make a clone out of him, but Carrotman said yes and cloned Scott Dunne with his clone-creating machine. The actual Scott Dunne left his clone "Green Bob" behind and said goodbye to his parents, as Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman, along with the Teddies, joined him to go through the portal to save the friends. Green Bob, Scott Dunne's clone, likes to live in the real world until college while the actual Scott Dunne returns to his own Imaginary World. Meanwhile, back in Scott Dunne's Imaginary World, Osmosis Jones woke up in a prison cell at MSD-129 Jail, only to find out that she, along with B1, B2, Tigger, Eric Cartman, Stan, Ned Flanders and Kyle are now surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Metal Scott Dunne steps on the stage to sing "Good Man" before she attempts to kill them, for good. When Scott Dunne, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Homer Simpson, Charlie Brown, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown and the teddies arrive to rescue the friends as well as Hades, Pain, Panic, Fat Tony, Legs, Louie, Rabbit, Jak, Daxter, Plankton, Victor, Dennis, Cyclops, Snake Jailbird, Musclestick 3000, and other villains, Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen arrive and surround Scott Dunne, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Homer Simpson, Charlie Brown, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown and the teddies arrive to rescue the friends as well as Hades, Pain, Panic, Fat Tony, Legs, Louie, Musclestick 3000, Rabbit, Jak, Daxter, Plankton, Victor, Dennis, Cyclops, Snake Jailbird, Musclestick 3000, and other villains, while Scott Dunne secretly ran out of MSD-129 Jail, and go through the portal to his workshop. Meanwhile, back at MSD-129 Jail, Metal Scott Dunne and her minions outnumber the friends, but Scott Dunne calls for backup and Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Bart, Lisa, Marge, Maggie, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, Diesel 10, Cleveland Brown, Peter Griffin, Meg Griffin, the cast of Father Lion League, Fry, Bender, Leela, Brian Griffin, Groundskeeper Willie, Mrs. Krabappel, Principal Skinner, Doris and Gary Chalmers arrive and interfere. As the group tried to leave, Ned Flanders is stranded and Metal Scott Dunne attempts to kill him. Scott Dunne manages to save him, so he can defeat Metal Scott Dunne, and escape with all of his friends. After that, Thomas crashes into the jail. With Scott Dunne's Imaginary World safe, MSD-129 Jail destroyed, and the innocent people, animals, creatures, and living objects out of jail free, the characters from Osmosis Jones arrive at the desert to build the Scott Dunne's new city and the police force to arrest Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen and took them back to their homes. After Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen got arrested, Scott Dunne and the friends sang "Really Useful Engine" from Thomas & Friends to Thomas the Tank Engine, where Thomas and the friends do the vocals while Scott Dunne sings and plays with his guitar. After singing a song to Thomas, Scott Dunne waved goodbye as Thomas and his friends (including Lady and Diesel 10) headed back to their home at the Island of Sodor, and after that, Comic Book Guy arrives in the Imaginary World to take Scott Dunne back home, but he decides to stay with his best friends instead. Scott Dunne and Comic Book Guy then realize that Scott Dunne is home. After that, Scott Dunne and Meghan Trainor let out a kiss. On top of the mountain where they formed their own village, Scott Dunne and Meghan Trainor became the king and queen of Imaginary World together. The friends started celebrating as Scott Dunne, Meghan Trainor, B1, B2, Tigger, Stan and Eric Cartman sing "SD-129 Song" in front of the teddies and the others, including Hades, Pain, Panic, Fat Tony, Legs, Louie, Rabbit, Jak, Daxter, Plankton, Victor, Dennis, Cyclops, Snake Jailbird, Musclestick 3000, and other villains who are all joining the friends as newcomers of the team, along with Fry, Bender and Leela. In the post-credits scene, Piglet, a scarred bonobo who holds a grudge against humans for his mistreatment, is still hidden in a tree at the graveyard and was ready to track down Piglet will be home alone after Metal Scott Dunne is gone. Category:THQ video games Category:2005 video games Category:THQ Category:Fox Interactive Category:Scott Dunne video games Category:Video games based on the Paramount Pictures movie Category:Blue Tongue Entertainment Category:Vicarious Visions